Forever Lightning
By 4pinkbear This story is going to be incredibly short as a result of the fact I really want to get started on the finale, Cloaking Twilight lol. So, here we go. ''Remember! It's extremely short because I had to find somehow to fit Glory the Randomly-Appearing Fox into the story and get onto the final part! '' They all thought it was the end. Richtofen is free of his destiny, or is he? Glory the Fox lingers in the darkness, and someone will die. Chapter 1 "Fools." a sharp bark filled the air. "Fools, you have not rid of the Dark Forest. For here I am." it added angrily. A fox, white as snow, prowled out of the darkness, red eyes intense with hatred. "Seriously?" Faolanwolf hissed aloud. The fox was no bigger than him, no less. Himeheart and Richtofen burst out laughing at the ridiculous creature who dare challenge cats with such powers. The world around them changed to a miserable gray stone. It was on a mountain peak, the sky an eerie purple-and-black, The ground was smooth and stone. "You dare fight us?" Takeo snarled. "Watch it Tak, don't piss off a lady with claws!" Nikolai grumbled, rolling his eyes. He smiled for a moment, but that faded quickly. This fox was serious. A swirling mist took shape of two more shady foxes to the first one's side. "You will have to pass 2 tests. And if you pass, I will gladly fight you. Either way, you are going to lose someone who is important!" the fox sneered, and she and the mist-foxes vanished. Richtofen glanced nervously at two bundles of fur. His kits. They were still young-too young. He didn't want to lose them. "Lavenderheart, Himeheart! I vant you both to stay out of zis, vith ze kits!" he growled. "What!?" Himeheart hissed. "It's to protect you! Go!" he yowled. He nudged them towards a crack in the rock hurriedly, before a voice boomed, "Now, those who are in my little game, sweets, shall suffer." Chapter 2 "Uhhhh, that's a little awkward to say." Nikolai meowed. A group of rogues appeared, eyes all pupiless and red, with white fur. "Prepare for my first little test, my little playthings!" they all mewed in unison. Richtofen unsheathed his claws as the enemies lunged forward. He side rolled, letting one fall off the cliffside, and lunged at one that was biting Dempsey's shoulder. "Off, I zaid! Off!" Richtofen screeched, ripping the rogue's teeth away from his friend. Crimson stained Dempsey's shoulder, dripping onto the ground. Richtofen brutally sank his own sets of thorns into the rogue's neck, holding his grip until the cat stilled. The rest were already dead-killed by Faolanwolf, Nikolai, Takeo, and Phoenixfeather. "Zat's it? A measly rogue bunch, or mangy scraps of fur, as I vould say!" Richtofen protested with an insane laugh. "Richtofen-you're going to go Hyper-mode if you don't clam it!" Dempsey snarled. "I mean, zink about it. Ve finally finished our prophecy-but a random fox comes along and tries to kill us!" Richtofen angrily snapped. "Knock it off, both of you!" Takeo and Nikolai both hissed. Phoenixfeather sighed with irritation. Chapter 3 "Goody here, last test." the voice boomed again. "Why are you doing this!?" Phoenixfeather yelled, irked by this fox. Richtofen was right with one thing, this was sort of out of the random. The random fox appeared herself, with 5 foxes behind her. They were all cat sized with large ears, looked fresh out of the desert. "You will all suffer my last test, pretties!" she barked. All 6 lunged forward, slashing and scraping at the cats, biting and gnawing. Blood was everywhere within seconds. "You shtupid random fox!" Richtofen spat, and attacked the head fox. "It's....GLORY THE FOX!" she corrected him in fury, and clamped down on his neck, flinging him against the rock wall. Himeheart flung herself into battle, tearing at any fox in her way. She ran up to her mate, who was merely unconscious and bleeding. 3 foxes were already dead. The others fled. Glory remained. Chapter 4 "I only attacked you at random so you knew what to expect later. Now, I'm going to show you what I'm going to do to all of you soon, once I bring back my friends!" she hissed, and charged towards Richtofen's unconscious body. The tom quickly woke up and dodged. "This is between you and me-you cannot reach your destiny, I will not allow it!" Glory screeched, and the two vanished in thin air. Alone. He had to fight her alone. He sidestepped at her swats, scraping her forehead with quick claws and furious hisses, before they teleported back to his friends, swatting and hissing, until she smirked and sliced his throat open. He let out a gurgling cry, and collapsed on the ground. "And you'll see more of that later!" Glory barked, and fled. Was this the end?